


Christmas

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [24]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Christmas Drabble. Ryan and Reader celebrate their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

This is probably going to be the most quiet Christmas you’ve ever had. 

Your parents are going on vacation, somewhere warm and sunny they didn’t invite you to. Ryan’s family had their Christmas celebration earlier in the week. So it’s Christmas Eve and for once, you find yourself with no where to go.

And you are not complaining. Staying home with Ryan sounds like the perfect way to spend your first Christmas together. The house isn’t as decorated as you would like it to be, since neither of you have really had time, but you at least managed to put up a fake tree and that’s good enough for you.

The front door opens and you hear Ryan shuffle into the hall. There’s a ton of rustling and you frown as you get off the couch. “Hey, Babe,” you call as you make your way to the entryway.

“Don’t come any closer!” Ryan answers, making you freeze in your tracks. “You’re not allowed to see what I have!”

You laugh. “Did you just do your Christmas shopping today?” you ask with a shake of your head. “Way to wait to the last minute. Were any stores even open?”

“No questions,” Ryan orders. You hear his footsteps on the stairs and the rustling continues. When you’re sure he’s made it upstairs, you continue into the entryway to wait for him at the bottom of the stairs. A few minutes pass before he rounds the corner and makes his way to you, a large grin on his face.

“I thought we weren’t going to go crazy with the gifts this year,” you tell him, raising your eyebrow.

His grin widens and he leans in to give you a kiss hello. “Now when did we decide that?”

You chuckle and walk with him back into the living room. “When I said, ‘Hey let’s not go crazy with the gifts this year.’ and you said, ‘Sure thing, Babe.’.”

“Never happened,” Ryan denies jokingly.

You sigh. “Ryan…”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t go overboard,” he assures you, slipping his arms around your waist. “What do you want to do tonight? It’s Christmas Eve.”

“I want to curl with you on the couch, drink hot cocoa and watch our favorite Christmas movies,” you say him with a smile.

Ryan chuckles and places a small peck on your nose. “Done.”

\--

You roll over and reach for Ryan, but your hand finds cool sheets. Frowning, you open your eyes and look around. The room is dark, but you can still see that Ryan is not laying next to you. You frown and ease yourself out of bed, creeping towards the door to the bedroom. You open it silently and can see the light on in his man cave. He must have had trouble sleeping. Now would be the perfect time to sneak his presents downstairs and put them under the tree.

Quietly you gather the presents from their hiding place and tip-toe down the hall. You’re quite proud of yourself for not making any noise as you reach the top of the stairs. Very slowly, you creep down the steps, avoiding the creaky spots as best as you can. However, as soon as you reach the ground floor, you hear noises in the living room.

Frowning, you silently walk over. The room is absolutely covered in Christmas lights. They are strung from the ceiling, draped over the mantle of the fireplace and the window frames. Snowflake decals decorate the walls and Ryan is busy laying out several Christmas presents under the tree. He looks up as you enter and freezes.

“What are you doing up?” he asks, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Ryan…” you say, looking around in awe. You mean to say more, but nothing comes out.

“It was going to be a surprise,” he says, sitting back on his heels and smiling at you sheepishly. “I knew you were disappointed we didn’t decorate as much as you wanted to, so I thought we could have this at least for Christmas day.”

You walk into the room, trying to take everything in. “It’s amazing,” you say, smiling at him. You walk over and place your own presents under the tree before Ryan pulls you into his lap.

“Merry Christmas,” he says. He places a kiss on your lips, which you eagerly return.

“You didn’t have to go through all this trouble,” you tell him.

“Of course I did,” he says, hugging you to his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Wanna make love next to the tree?” Ryan asks in a husky voice, waggling his eyebrows at you. You can’t help but burst into laughter. “Is that a no?”

You’re laughing too hard to answer at first, and he soon joins in.

When you’re finally able to calm down, there are tears in your eyes and you wipe them away. “You’re such a dork,” you tell him affectionately.

“A sexy, charismatic dork?” Ryan asks.

“Most definitely,” you say, leaning in for a kiss. “One who should probably take his pants off…”

Grinning, he wraps his arms around you and rolls you onto your back so you’re laying on the floor next to the tree. He finishes the kiss you started, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Every time he kisses you, you can feel his body physically relax against yours as he melts. It’s a powerful thing to know you have such an effect on someone.

His hands work to push up the over-sized t-shirt, while his mouth tastes yours hungrily.

Your hands fumble with the drawstring on his sweat pants before you push them down his hips. You reach your hand into his boxers and begin to work him with firm, long strokes. Ryan moans into the kiss before pulling away so he can pull the shirt off of you. It’s tossed to the side, immediately forgotten as he bends his head to take your nipple gently between his lips. His tongue swirls around the nub at an achingly slow pace.

He eventually switches to the other nipple and his hand wanders down between your bodies so it can slip into your underwear. The movement forces your hand to stop its ministrations, but he doesn’t seem to care because he’s too busy stroking you with his fingers.

“Ryan, please,” you moan. You want more. Your body is already humming and you want it to sing.

The rest of your clothing is shed and he settles back between your legs, nudging them apart gently with his knees. Placing his hands on either side of your head, Ryan leans over you, his gaze holding yours as he eases into your willing body.

You try to keep your eyes open, but it’s too overwhelming and you gasp as you shut them. Ryan leans down, placing a few kisses along your cheek. His hips move slowly and your hands slide up his arms. You turn your face towards him and his lips instantly massage yours. You wrap your legs around his waist and begin to meet his thrusts.

One hand slides into his hair and you break the kiss every now and then to catch your breath.

When you’re both finally spent, you stay curled together on the floor, staring up at the Christmas tree. Hands twined together, you enjoy each other’s company in silence for awhile.

“Do you want to open one of your presents now?” Ryan eventually asks, his eyes gleaming excitedly.

You grin. “Um, of course I do,” you say, rolling over onto your stomach. You prop your chin on your hands as you watch Ryan gingerly move aside presents until he finds the one he’s looking for. The softness from the Christmas lights casts him in such a light that it reminds you of how beautiful he is. “You’re beautiful.”

He pauses briefly to give you a funny look.

“What?” you ask. “Men can be beautiful.”

You look a little closer and realize he’s blushing. A lot. “I know,” he mutters, fiddling with the small package in his hands. “It just took me by surprise.”

“You were a male model,” you say. “You must have been told you were beautiful at least once.”

Ryan chuckles and crawls back over to you, his cheeks still red. “It’s different coming from you,” he says. “You’re beautiful too.”

It’s your turn to blush, but you smile. “Thanks.”

Ryan leans down and gives you a soft kiss. “Merry Christmas,” he says when he pulls away. He slides a small rectangular box in front of you. You excitedly sit up and begin to unwrap it, as Ryan pulls one of the many blankets off the couch and drapes it over your shoulders. You are so excited to open his present, you don't even realize you are cold. He snuggles under the blanket with you.

You open the box and gasp at the pearl necklace.

“I noticed you don’t have any,” Ryan says, resting his chin on your shoulder, his arms coming around your waist.

“They’re beautiful!” you gush. You gently trace the pearls with your fingers. They gleam so prettily in the light of the Christmas tree.

“Here.” Ryan carefully lifts the necklace from the box and drapes it around your neck. As he handles the clasp, you touch the pearls in awe. They feel cool and heavy against your skin. “Perfect.”

You look over your shoulder to smile at him and he kisses you sweetly. “None of mine are going to be nearly as good,” you say with a pout.

Ryan laughs. “I’m sure I’ll love them,” he says.

“Well it’s only fair for you to open one,” you say. You leave the warmth of the blanket to crawl around and search for the perfect gift for him to open.

“Take your time,” Ryan says. “Enjoying the view.”

You send him a mock glare over your shoulder before dissolving into giggles. You turn back to the tree and find the gift you were looking for. Hurriedly you scurry back to Ryan, who holds the blanket open for you. You crawl into his lap and he wraps the blanket around both of you. “Merry Christmas,” you say, handing him the present.

You take over holding your side of the blanket so he can open his gift. After unwrapping the paper, he finds a medium-sized square box and he carefully opens it.

“It’s an ornament,” you say, wrinkling your nose. “I know it’s not on the same level as pearls. But I thought you’d like it.” It’s a medium, round clear ornament, with a picture of both of you inside. It seemed like a cute idea at the time, but now as you touch your pearl necklace you think it’s kind of lame. “Sorry. I’m crap at this.”

Ryan silences you with another kiss. “Hush,” he says when he pulls away, a large smile on his face. “I love it. I know you have commitment issues. This is huge. It means you’re at least going to keep me around until next Christmas. Wouldn’t want the ornament to go to waste.”

You laugh. “Just until next Christmas?” you ask, raising your eyebrow.

He gives you a smirk, but doesn’t respond. He doesn’t need to. You know he wants to be with you for every Christmas for the rest of his life. He leans forward and gets to his knees so he can hang the ornament up. He hangs it right in the center, so it’s one of the first things you see when you look at the tree. “Perfect.”

He gets back under the blanket and you both stare at it for a few minutes.

“We should probably get to bed,” you eventually say before yawning.

Ryan snuggles closer. “In a few minutes,” he says, slipping his arms around you. “I want to sit here for a bit more.”

You smile back and snuggle into his embrace, watching the flashing lights of the Christmas tree until your eyes drift close.


End file.
